A Thanksgiving Special
by kitty210
Summary: Just a little special for Thanksgiving. Hope you like it and it's about when Sabrina and friends have Thanksgiving!


**Kitty210: I just thought that I would put up a little Thanksgiving special for you guys out there.**

**Chicken: What about Halloween?**

**Kitty210: I just forgot to do a little special so hah!**

**Little Midget Dude: When does this happen?**

**Kitty210: After the story on Life of Sabrina Thorn and it's not done yet.**

**Chicken: She doesn't own Wizard101. That's a good thing.**

Finally it's time for Thanksgiving where wizards of all ages could gather up and eat their little hearts out. Sabrina finally defeated Malistaire and is enjoying her life. She got her Mom back and she was happily helping her mom set up the table. They were just barely setting down the food when there was a _ding!_

"I'll get it, Mom." Sabrina said and hurried to the door. She opened the door; there stood Nix in her midget-ish glory.

"Sabrinaaaa!" yelled Nix pouncing on her.

"It's nice to see your doing well." Sabrina said.

"Now where can I get something good to eat? Maybe a potion to finally beat Luka and wipe the sorry smirk off of Cora!" Nix exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

"Oh, Nix glad you could come here for this special holiday." Sabrina's Mom said entering the room.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really!" Nix said suddenly stopping her rant.

"Now why don't you help me with some of the food, dear?" Sabrina's Mom said then walked in the kitchen.

Nix followed Sabrina's Mom to the kitchen and then there was another _ding!_ Sabrina hurriedly went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Luka looking bored out of his mind."Hey." Luka said raising his hand. Sabrina opened the door wider so Luka could come in.

"Glad you could come." Sabrina said smiling her dazzling smile. 'She's so cute.' Luka thought blushing but quickly shook his head ridding of the blush.

"Yeah well your Mom wanted me to come." Luka said resisting the urge to blush.

Luka walked in and went straight towards the kitchen trying to not look at Sabrina. The door went _ding! _Again! 'How many people did Mom invite, thought she said she only invited a few people for Thanksgiving.' She opened the door again and waiting patiently outside was Cora with John who was bouncing around or some people would say it skipping around. Finally having enough of John's antics Cora stormed up to him and started to kick him mercy less. After about ten minutes of John getting beat up and crying like a baby Cora stopped and smiled sweetly at Sabrina.

"Sabrina! I'm so happy that I could spend Thanksgiving with your family." Cora said smiling sweetly.

"Well come in Cora. We don't want you getting a cold." Sabrina said waving them in.

There was a large explosion in the kitchen with lots of yelling from Nix and Luka. "Hey! It's not my fault I burnt the turkey!" Nix yelled. Sabrina's Mom came walking out of the kitchen waving smoke out of her way." Oh dear. Seems like Nix got angry and tried to zap Luka but missed and hit the turkey." Sabrina's Mom said. John looked up to see his mom and jumped up screaming, "Mommy! Cora beat me up again!"

"Oh, my poor baby! Let's go in the kitchen and Mommy will give you blueberry flavored popsicles." Sabrina's Mom said cradling John and going to the kitchen.

"Come on Cora! Let's check on what happened in the kitchen." Sabrina said than grabbed Cora's hand and dragged her in the kitchen.

In the kitchen everything was all covered in soot and turkey meat. Sitting on her butt was none other than Nix yelling her head off at Luka who was standing there hands in his pocket bored out of his mind. John was sitting on the counter sucking his blueberry flavored Popsicle and Sabrina's Mom was sweeping the floor looking happy like nothing ever happened.

"Oh my wand! What have you done to the TURKEY?!" Sabrina yelled sobbing over the lost turkey.

Cora sighed, "Knew this was going to happen so I brought a turkey just in case." She brought out a cooked turkey and set it on the table.

"Whoa! What is she doing here?!" Nix yelled glaring daggers at Cora.

"I got invited so Hah!" Cora said sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever. Let's just eat." Luka said sitting in one of the dining chairs.

"Hey! You little piece of shi" Nix started but was cut off by Sabrina's Mom scolding her for saying inappropriate words.

"Let's just go and eat okay." Sabrina said and sat down next to Luka.

"Fine." Grumbled Nix and sat next across from Sabrina.

Everyone got settled down and John was skipping around yelling," Food time!" Cora sat at the end of the table, John sat next to Nix and Sabrina's Mom was at the head. All was good today for everybody. "Hey, Luka I know you like Sabrina so fest up or someone is going to steal her." Whispered Cora to Luka who suddenly chocked on his food.

All was good today even though they had to call nine-one-one because of a certain someone chocking to death. Ah, all was good. Everything was perfect for the holidays and you might have to wait on next time when it's Christmas because there will be romance and laughter and so much more!

**The End**

**Kitty210: So how do you like it?**

**Little Midget Dude: So far so good.**

**Kitty210: Idiot I was talking to the readers!**

**Little Midget Dude: Sorry. Geez.**

**Chicken: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**


End file.
